Emerald Eyes & Silver Ribbons
by Mesumi-nara
Summary: FemHarryRewrite I know these are common but i love them No matter how hard Cordelia Potter tried to be normal it never worked and now she has really done she Just had to Accidentally let that snake at the zoo out and that was just the beginning to the end of her typical rotten summer Contains good voldie & malfoys Fatherly Snape and later bashing on dumbledore & some weasleys
1. Prolog

Emerald colored eyes and Silver ribbons

FEM_HARRY REWRITE I know these are common but i love them No matter how hard Cordelia Lily Potter tried to be normal it never worked and now she has really done she Just had to Accidentally let that snake at the zoo out band unfortunately thats was only the beginning to the end of her normally rotten summer Contains good malfoys Fatherly Snape and Bashing of some of the Weasleys and Dumbledork Bad summary

I Don't own Harry Potter

Prolog The Girl who Lived

The Fourth house on Privet Drive, looks completely normal In Fact you could hardly See if there was anything wrong with it if you looked. Within the home live a small Family the Dursleys. Now Mister Dursley was a rather large Beefy man who had almost no neck at all although he does have a large mustache that resembles something you would find upon a walrus. His wife Mrs. Dursley on the other hand was just the opposite. She was thin and lanky blonde woman with too much neck making her much like giraffe when she would spy upon her neighbors while working in her garden. The Dursleys Also have a young son named Dudley and to them you would find no better child anywhere, but that was all going to change soon before the current night was over. with a sudden nearly silent Pop a man Stood right in the center of Privet Drive. Nothing like this man has ever been seen on Privet Drive Before. He was tall, thin, and elderly, judging by the silver Color of his hair and beard, which was long enough to be tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a dark purple cloak that swept the ground, and buckled boots. His blue eyes were sparkling in the light and his nose was very long and look, as if it had been broken a few times. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Now Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at a cat, which was staring at him from A wall on the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled "I should have known." he said softly as he located what was in his pocket It seemed to look like a cigarette lighter. He opened it before holding it up and clicking it once, The nearest street lamp went out with a tiny pop. He clicked it again and the next lamp flickered into darkness. with another Twelve times he clicked the device, until the lights were out except the glow of the cats eyes as it jumped of the and slowly shifted into a severe-looking woman who was wearing glasses that were the exact shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, was also wearing a cloak that was emerald Green in color . Her hair was black and pulled back into a tight bun. " It's interesting to see you here , Professor Mcgonagall ." Dumbledore greeted with a cheerful tone. "How did you know it was me?" the women asked him looking slightly annoyed. "My dear I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly." he Murmured softly. "You would be stiff to if you sat in a stone wall all day witnessing what I have." Professor Mcgonagall stated dryly."All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."Professor McGonagall huffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You would think they'd have a bit more Sense, Why even the Muggles have noticed something is happening. It was on their news." She Tilted her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent . I'd be willing to bet that it was that ever so Rowdy Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." She Ranted to Dumbledore. "You can not truly blame them it has been years since they have had anything to truly celebrate over" he Reasoned with her making Mcgonagall to send him a severe look. "I don't blame them at all but it is still no excuse for running around as if they a had lost their heads. although I do suppose he is gone" She replied solemnly,causing Dumbledore to pat her shoulder lightly. We have a lot to be thankful for Minerva." he told her comfortingly. She looked at him Is it true Albus the rumors that are flying about. How he Disappeared and about what finally stopped him?" She Asked anxiously hoping that is wasn't true looking for an answer that Dumbledore Choose not to give making her Press on. "What they're saying, is it true is that last night You-know who turned up in Godric's Hollow to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter ar... are that they're dead. " She asked sound almost desperate Growing more Solemn as he lowered his head sadly. Oh I can't Believe is James and Lily, Oh Albus Professor Mcgonagall started as her emotions began Spill over. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she Continued on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's Daughter, Cordelia. But….he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little Girl And No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Cordelia Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broken and that's why he's gone. Dumbledore nodded glumly. "So It is true But How in the name of merlin Did she Survive How could he not kill such a small Child Albus." She asked Dapping her wet eyes with a small lace handkerchief. "We may never know my dear" Dumbledore Sniffed sadly checking a golden Pocket watch Hagrid is running Late i Presume he is the one that told you i Would be here" he added making her head snap towards him. "Yes and I don't Suppose you are Going tell Why Here" she Asked him "I've come to bring Cordelia to Her aunt and uncle For They're the only family She has left now."

"You don't mean… No you can't mean the people who live here?" She cried , Stepping and pointing at number four. "Albus... you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son...I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for candy. For Godrics sakes Cordelia Potter can not come here." Professor Mcgonagall Said in a panicked voice. "It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when She's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting down on the wall. "Really, Albus, Do you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous.. a legend even… There will be books written about Cordelia - every child in our world will know her name!" She argued "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to Make any Child's head Spin. Famous before She can walk and talk! Famous for something She won't even be able to remember" Dumbledore Replied Leaving no room for argument Professor McGonagall opened her mouth ready to argue more but, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes.. yes, you're right, of course. But how is the poor girl getting here, Albus?" Professor Mcgonagall asked with concern. "Hagrid is bringing her Of Course" he Replied. Her eyes widened "Are you sure that it is a wise choice to trust hagrid of all people with this her tone growing more anxious. "as i have said many times before Minerva I would trust hagrid with my life."dumbledore said I am not saying you shouldn't trust him but you have to admit wait what was that She questioned mid sentence. as the sound of a motor began to fill the air Gradually growing louder as it got closer. The pair looked to see the man whom they were just discussing soaring towards them on a Rather Large motorcycle. The Bike began to slow down and descended before landing in front of the two Professors. If the motorcycle was huge, then it was nothing to the man sitting upon it. He was nearly twice the Height of a Typical man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be on the bike at all, and he looked rugged with long tangled black hair and scruffy beard that masked most of his face, had large hands, and his feet were in big leather boots that look as if they were made with small marine animals. "Ah Hagrid you finally made it now how did you so happen to come across that motorcycle." Dumbledore greeted his eyes twinkling with slight amusement as his female counterpart once again huffed. " I Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant Man, as he carefully Stepped off the motorcycle While he spoke. " Young Sirius Black let me use it t. I've got her, sir." was there any problems?" "No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles began swarmin' around. she fell asleep just as we was flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under her smooth tufts of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see an angry red lightning shaped scar. "Is that where he ?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "she will have that scar forever." he added "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall asked sadly "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself that is a perfect map of the London Underground just over my knee. Well , hand her here, Hagrid we'd best get this over with."Dumbledore said as he took Cordelia into his arms and stepped towards the Dursleys' home. "Could I...could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid who looked ready to cry. Dumbledore nodded holding her out slightly. Hagrid gave her a small scratchy kiss before crying out like a wounded animal making Professor Mcgonagall Snap at him "Ssh before you wake all the muggles up." "I..I'm Sorry i..its just dat por Lily an' James er dead - an' poor little Cordelia off ter live with Muggles and I c.. 't stand it." he wailed "yes I understand that but get ahold of yourself before we get found." she spoke Calmly trying to defuse the giants crying by patting his shoulder while Dumbledore Approached the doorstep laying little Cordelia down before placing a letter upon the small bundle. He Returned to the other two and stood there for a moment before letting out a sigh as the twinkle left his eyes as the three looked at the little girl with heavy hearts "Well," Dumbledore finally said , "what's Done is done. We no longer have business staying here. We may as well go and join the Festivities."Yeah," said Hagrid with a sniffle, " I guess I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall; Professor Dumbledore, sir." he added slinging back onto the Motorcycle and kicking the engine to life before slowly riding off into the night."I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply before popping out of sight. Dumbledore sighed pulling the lighter like device out of his pocket and returning the lights to Privet Drive. Glancing at the sleeping baby he spoke softly Good Luck young Cordelia as turned with a swirling robes before disappearing with a soft pop.

I'm Cutting it off there this is my first fanfiction so please don't rip me apart the Pairing is yet to be decided and I Will be posting a poll for it ~ Arabella Flint nee wood


	2. Birthday at the zoo & Boa tanks

Emerald colored eyes and Silver ribbons

FEM_HARRY REWRITE I know these are common but i love them No matter how hard Cordelia Lily Potter tried to be normal it never worked and now she has really done she Just had to Accidentally let that snake at the zoo out band unfortunately that's was only the beginning to the end of her normally rotten summer Contains good malfoys Fatherly Snape and Bashing of some of the Weasleys and Dumbledork Bad summary

I Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter one Birthday at the zoo &amp; Boa tanks

no pov.

nearly ten years after she was found on her family's doorstep cordelia potter was still living in the fourth house on privet drive in fact she was there now in fact Standing over the stove cooking breakfast her long black hair was sticking up slightly in the back her emerald green eyes shining dully through her broken wire rimmed glasses about her Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Cordelia was Flipping over a few pieces the bacon.

"Comb your hair And bring my Coffee Girl!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted for Cordelia to get his coffee or to comb her hair. Cordelia must have had more haircuts than the rest of her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair was simply to hard to tame.

Cordelia was Scrambling eggs by the time she heard Dudley enter the kitchen with his mother. Her cousin Dudley looked a lot like her Uncle Vernon. Her Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel but Cordelia often though that Dudley looked like a large pig in a wig.

Cordelia finally tried to put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult Since there wasn't a lot of room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face falling when he Finished.

"Thirty-six theres thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." He whined

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, His face turning dark red. Cordelia, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began eating her small plate as quick as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously Seen the danger, too, because she said added, "And we'll buy you two big presents while we're out today. How's that, Duddlkins? Two more presents. Is that all right''

Dudley thought for a moment, "So I'll have thirty ... umm …. thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily the chair squeaking slightly and grabbed the nearest present. "All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled. "The tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone started to ring and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Cordelia and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap his presents including a racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, Several new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in Cordelia's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Cordelia's heart gave a small hopeful leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to do whatever he wanted, and Every year, Cordelia was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a batty old lady who lived a few doors down. Cordelia hated it there. The whole house smelled of old cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Cordelia as though she'd planned this. Cordelia knew she ought to feel bad that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at nibbles,Sootie, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could phone always phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she Despises the girl."

The Dursleys often did this speaking as if Cordelia wasn't there or , as though she wasn't able to hear them.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here," Cordelia put in hopefully /she'd be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer/.

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"what can i do blow up the house," said Cordelia, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave her in the car..."

"That car's new, she is absolutely not sitting in it alone..." Vernon snapped

Dudley began to cry loudly. Although, he wasn't really crying in fact it has been years since he'd truly cried but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I... don't... want... her... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always ru..ruins things!" He shot Cordelia a nasty look through the gap in his mother's arms.

Cordelia's Pov

I rolled my eyes as Dudley once again continued to "sob" into Aunt Petunia's until the Doorbell Rang making uncle Vernon look at me "Get the Door girl and hurry up about it or you will be locked in the cupboard until we come home" he Snapped making me run to the door. I opened the door and, standing there was Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a rat like face. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once as I lead them into the kitchen.

Within thirty minute, I couldn't believe My Luck, I was Actually sitting in the back of My Uncles' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in my whole life. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Couldn't think of what else they could do with me, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken me . "I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to my own "I'm warning you now, Girl any funny business, anything at all and you'll be in that cupboard For a month and you won't get any meals for a week."

"I'm not going to do anything honestly.." i told him biting my tongue

But of course Uncle Vernon didn't believe what i said.

My issue was that no matter how hard i tried strange things always happened around me from me some how growing my hair back over night when aunt petunia tried to cut it all off to ending up on the school's roof when i was avoiding dudley and his little gang of buddies but unfortunately its just no telling anyone that I didn't make them happen or i didn't do anything. Now today i was determined

Nothing was going to happen and i will not get into trouble I thought to myself. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, my cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.

While he drove, My Uncle Vernon Liked to complain to Aunt Petunia. He liked complaining about Everything: people at work, Me, the council, me, the bank, and Of course me were just a few of his favorite subjects, and This morning, it was motorcycles.

"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle cut them off.

I had a dream about a motorcycle," I said , suddenly Remembering my dream from last night. "It was flying." snapping my mouth shut when Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front of us. He turned around in his seat and hollered, his face like a gigantic angry tomato with a mustache: **"MOTORCYCLES DO NOT FLY Girl!" **his spit hitting my face as Dudley and Piers laughed quietly beside me. "I know that it was only a dream i said quickly as i mentally slapped my forehead knowing i shouldn't have said anything at all. If there was one thing my Aunt and Uncle Hated was strange or abnormal things well other then me having Questions, it was almost as if they thought it was the plague. I looked out the window as Uncle Vernon began driving again. as i thought about the zoo.

The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams When we to the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked me what she wanted before they could hurry me off away, they ended up buying me a cheap lemon popsicle. It wasn't to bad, besides it was something , I figured while eating it as we watched a gorilla scratching its head he reminded me of this morning when Dudley tried thinking.

After awhile I made sure keep my distance from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were beginning to get bored with the animals, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of trying to pinch or kick me. we ate in the zoo restaurant, and Dudley had thrown one of his tantrums because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and I got to finish the first .

no pov.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to the massive snakes and Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the building. It could have wrapped its body around Uncle Vernon and crushed it into a soda can but at the moment it didn't look interested in fact it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood pressed against the glass.

"Make it move," he ordered at his father. Uncle Vernon Banged on the window, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley snapped once again. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass with his knuckles once again, but the snake just laid there not moving.

"This is boring," Dudley said huffing as he stalked off.

Rolling her eyes Cordelia moved in front of the window and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom being by itself. Not having any company except for the stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day everyday It was worse than her having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Cordelia's.

And It winked.

Cordelia stared at in shock. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and smiled at it, winking back.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Her a look that said quite plainly:

"I get that all the time.

"I know," Cordelia whispered through the glass, though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her. "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously. making her eyebrows rise

"can you understand me" She asked confused looking around to make sure her aunt and uncle couldn't see and the snake nodded

Where do you come from, anyway?" Cordelia asked.

The snake motioned to a little sign next to the glass, and she peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa pointed its tail at the sign again and Cordelia read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake shook its head sadly, then a deafening shout behind her making them both jump cordelia turning to see pierce.

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THE SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way" he said, punching Cordelia in the ribs. Caught by surprise, she fell hard on the concrete floor. the she glared as she pushed herself up only to wince a what happened next one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had Fallen in with howls of horror.

she sat up completely and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past her and, Cordelia swore she heard a low, hissing voice saying, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, Mi amiga."

The zoo director had come and made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea As he Repeatedly apologized over and over again for what happened. Piers and Dudley could only talk as they shivered. As far as Cordelia had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed by them hissing, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for her at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Cordelia was talking to it, weren't you, Cordelia?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before Rounding on her. He was so angry he could hardly speak. Grabbing her hair he yanked her to the cupboard door as she yelped He managed to say, "Go cupboard stay no meals," before he shoved her in and pushed her into making her hit her head on a shelf. he then went to collapse into a chair, While Aunt Petunia Ran to get him a large brandy. Cordelia laid in her dark cupboard hours later, wishing she had a watch or clock. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.

She'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, so she knew that the possibility of that changing was slim to none after all the dursleys were the only living relatives she had not that she felt like it. Cordelia's eyes started to drift shut as she fell asleep her thoughts flowed to a different place where she could be loved and maybe even be able to fit in with out being strange. The next morning Cordelia was jolted awake by her uncle snatching her out of her cupboard to question her her answer resulted in a beating that made her black out by the time he shoved her back into the cupboard s after that he Stuck to his promise of not giving her any decent meals and left her in the cupboard under the stairs her aunt petunia only letting her out twice a day to use the bathroom. Her punishment being the longest she ever received lasted until the summer holidays were half way over and by then her Chores piled up enough to keep her busy until her summer would be over.

ok i am sorry this took me so long but my Daughter Tabitha caught the chicken pox and flu at the same time the poor baby was sick for a long time and then i managed to hurt my hand really bad on top of my computer crashing and me having to write this on my Tablet so please forgive any spelling and grammar issues you may find the next chapter the story will start becoming more Au and be more in Cordelia's point of view check out the poll on my page for the main pairing options


End file.
